


Final Curtain Call

by backtothestart02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Friends, Mutual Pining, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: AU - Barry and Iris’ best friends set them up on a blind date.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Final Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smileyscorner04](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=smileyscorner04).



> Another birthday gift. This should be a short multi-chap (3-4 chaps-ish). Pure fluff. I hope you enjoy this first chap!
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Barry Allen had been in love with Iris West since the ninth grade.

She had been the first he met of his now seven best friends, and he never regretted a moment he had with her. Not an embarrassing moment or a sad one. Things said in the heat of the moment or stolen moments where nothing was said at all.

Sometimes he wished he had the courage to tell her how he felt; but if he had, maybe they wouldn’t be friends today. Maybe they would’ve lost everything.

And she never made a move, so obviously she didn’t feel the same way.

What was happening today was for the best. He was finally taking his friends’ advice. If he couldn’t have Iris, he had to try to start fresh and be open with someone new.

He was going on a blind date.

…

Iris nibbled on her pen cap as she neared the end of her half-workday.

She was almost done with the remainder of her stories for the day. She’d gone quicker than she had on any other day that she could remember. Or maybe it was just because she was nervous. She hadn’t been on a blind date in ages, and going on one with the intent of getting over her feelings for Barry Allen felt risky in and of itself.

But she’d promised her friends that she’d go, so she was going to. She’d put on her prettiest smile and her sexiest outfit…for a park date.

Her lips twisted, still unsure of what she was going to end up wearing. She’d planned out a thousand first dates with Barry Allen, and she’d known what she was going to wear in each and every one of them.

But for someone who she had no feelings for and probably still wouldn’t by the end of the date? What did she wear for someone like that? Someone she had no real desire to impress but instead felt obligated to because of her friends’ pushing and prodding?

It was a dilemma.

She should ask Barry.

_Ha!_

Awkward.

The clock to the left of the door in her office struck 12. She sighed and started to shut down her computer. She stuffed papers and pens away, and even the occasional paper clip. She got up and circled her desk, lifting the strap of her purse over one shoulder and shutting the light off as she headed out the door and then closed it behind her.

Whether she wanted to do it or not, whether she was deeply regretting it and wanting to tell her friends off for even suggesting she go through with opening her heart to someone else when it solely belonged to Barry Allen, she couldn’t go back on it now. She had promised. And, really, what harm could come from an hour-long blind date?

Maybe half an hour. Maybe 15 minutes. Maybe the guy wouldn’t be able to tolerate her gushing over a guy that wasn’t him and would be out of sight out of mind in less than two minutes.

Maybe she should give the guy a chance?

That was yet to be decided.

For now, she had to head home and figure out what to wear to this unnecessarily necessary blind date. She’d promised her friends after all. She shouldn’t deliberately let them down.

Right?

…

After a long, cold shower thinking of nothing but Iris and what it would feel like to be inside her, Barry did his best to shake off the feelings of love and lust and prepare for his date.

He went for ‘nice casual’ – if there was such a thing. He brushed his teeth, smiled at the mirror, and put a dab of cologne on before heading out the door.

It was nice today. The sun was out. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Even the birds were pleasantly chirping as children played nearby. Barry thought it was a shame he wasn’t going on a date with Iris, because this truly was perfect weather, and he knew they’d be laughing and smiling in no time, talking about old times or even about last week when he did something ridiculous to impress her then played it off as if it was nothing.

He sighed, slightly off-put.

 _No_ , he told himself. He had to think of that someone new. Someone else to give his butterflies to.

He took a step to the right and headed in the direction of the park. He was to meet the mystery woman on a bench facing the waterfall in the center of the park. It was a romantic spot. Perfect for a first date.

 _A first date with **Iris**_ , he thought bitterly to himself, then shook it off.

This wasn’t about Iris. This was about something – someone – new. Someone he could love who loved him return, and that would never be Iris.

…

Iris nibbled on her bottom lip as she sat on the bench facing the waterfall in the center of the park. It was a beautiful spot, truly romantic. She had to give it to her friends. They knew how to set the mood.

All she could think about now was what this guy was going to be like. Would he be charming? Funny? So hot she wanted to jump his bones in broad daylight? Would he be a bit of a nerd like Barry, but incredibly nice and adoring, also like Barry? In fact, all these adjectives applied to Barry in her mind.

God, what had she been thinking going on a date with anyone but-

“Iris?”

She turned at the sound of her name on his tongue. Startled, her heart racing, she got to her feet.

“Barry?”

He laughed lightly, a brilliant smile on his face. He was sexy as hell. It wasn’t fair.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, giving him a stunning smile of her own. It felt as if they’d fallen into their own little paradise.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

She laughed. “You first.”

“Uh, okay. I’m here for a…date.”

Her heart dropped. She swallowed.

“Iris? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She smiled brilliantly, but it was slightly strained now. “It’s just that…I am also here for a date.”

“No way. Seriously?” His voice squeaked. She found it adorable.

She nodded. “Mhmm.”

“Well, you’re certainly dressed for it,” he commented then lowered his voice. “You look beautiful, Iris.”

Shivers shot across her skin.

“You don’t look so bad yourself, Bartholomew.”

He chuckled, then blushed. “Bartholomew?” She nodded, grinning. “I must be in trouble.”

“Not at all,” she said flirtatiously, then reached for his hand. “Come sit with me. We’ll wait for our dates together.”

“You’re sure?” he asked, eyes wide.

“Absolutely,” she said, taking a seat again. He sat beside her. “The least we can do is keep each other company while we wait for our dates to arrive.”

“All right,” he said, smiling like a fool.

They didn’t release each other’s intertwined fingers, and they sat side by side, soaking up the heat from the sun and their bodies. They stared at the waterfall and at one another and went from blushing to giggly in seconds.

Never did it occur to them that the dates they were waiting for were each other.


End file.
